


I'd write 365 letters for him

by kits_lightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Derek, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, POV Derek Hale, SUCH FLUFF, Teen Derek Hale, Top Stiles Stilinski, major fluff, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kits_lightning/pseuds/kits_lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles kept kissing down his chest but Derek’s heart was beating a mile a minute for a whole other reason. </p><p>He looked at the clock on his nightstand and it read 6:42 PM. </p><p>He focused his hearing and heard footsteps throughout the house.</p><p>“Oh fuck.” He breathed. </p><p>“Derek Sebastian Hale, if you’re done I’d like to talk to you in the living room. <i>Now.</i>” He could hear his mother’s—<i>his alpha’s</i>—voice and she sounded pissed.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~</p><p>Or the one where our boys got caught doing it and Stiles is adorably romantic as fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd write 365 letters for him

**Author's Note:**

> Minor story setting info: the boys are both 17 in this and Stiles doesn't know about werewolves.
> 
> This is un-beta'd so please forgive any mistake you notice.
> 
> Enjoy!

“There! Yes! There there!” Stiles was hitting Derek’s prostate dead on in every other stroke, jacking his cock to the rhythm of his thrust and Derek was on the edge of coming.

Stiles stopped whispering filth into Derek’s ear and bent his head lower, sucking on one of his nipples and bit. Derek arched his back off the bed and came with a choked off cry tightening around Stiles pushing him over the edge with him. Derek could actually feel Stiles’ length pulsing where they were connected. 

“Oh God.” Derek was trying to catch his breath and Stiles chuckled next to him as he tied the condom off and threw it in the trashcan next to Derek’s desk.

“You know if you keep calling me that and I’m going to grow an ego.” Said Stiles, pulling Derek close to him again. 

Derek laughed and threw a pillow at Stiles’ face, “Shut up.”

“Make me.” Stiles teased as he flipped Derek onto his back, dropping light kisses on his lips, then his cheek making a trail down his neck.

Derek let out a soft moan at the sensation of his boyfriend licking the cum off his chest when a light cough from somewhere in the house made him freeze.

Stiles kept kissing down his chest but Derek’s heart was beating a mile a minute for a whole other reason. 

He looked at the clock on his nightstand and it read 6:42 PM. 

He focused his hearing and heard footsteps throughout the house.

“Oh fuck.” He breathed. 

“Derek Sebastian Hale, if you’re done I’d like to talk to you in the living room. _Now._ ” He could hear his mother’s— _his alpha’s_ —voice and she sounded pissed.

Fuck.

He was so fucked.

“Ooooooo someone’s in trouble.” Laura’s voice was filled with glee and Cora’s accompanying giggle had Derek covering his face with his hands and groaning.

“Damn, nephew, we could hear you from the driveway.” Oh God. _Peter_ was here? 

They weren’t supposed to get here for another hour!

“Hey, you okay?” Stiles worried voice had Derek abandoning his hands so he could hide his face in the juncture of his boyfriend’s neck. Stiles always smelled so good and breathing him in made Derek feel better but nothing was going to save him from the hell he was going to get downstairs. 

“Yeah, I think we should go downstairs. My family got home.” Derek sat up and pulled a fresh pair of underwear from his drawer. 

“How can you tell?” Stiles moved to the window at he edge of Derek’s bed and moved the shades.

“Fuck, yeah, I see like five cars.” Stiles whispered. 

Derek whipped his head around with wide eyes. 

“Five?” He squawked. How many of his family members had already gotten there? How did he not hear _five cars?_

“Don’t freak out we weren’t loud. Well, _I_ wasn’t that loud.” Stiles winked at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips and started getting dressed. 

“Shut up!” He hissed, hoping no one heard that.

The chorus—fucking chorus—of sniggers and coughs from downstairs told Derek otherwise. Oh Jesus, it sounded like the whole pack was down there.

They got themselves presentable pretty quickly and Derek couldn’t stop berating himself.

He’d timed it perfectly. What the hell had gone wrong?

His sisters went grocery shopping with their mom at 5 and were supposed to pick everyone up at the airport at 7 making it home around 8. Stiles was supposed to be long gone by then!

How the hell had his mother gotten home so quickly? Better yet, how did the pack? Their flight didn’t get in until like 10 minutes ago and the airport is 40 minutes away.

They walked down the stairs and just like Derek expected, the living room and half the kitchen were filled with pack members. When they reached the landing all eyes turned to them. Derek noted a few of the wolves flared their nostrils and politely looked away.

Derek could feel his heart pounding against his ribs and his ears burned. He’d planned to shower at least twice before anyone got home but now he must stink of Stiles, sex and cum.

By his uncle’s shit eating grin he must reek of it. 

“Heeeey, wow that’s a lot of Hale’s. Is this a family reunion thing? Because it feels like a family reunion thing.” Stiles looked at Derek. “Want me to go and I’ll call you tomorrow?”

Peter appeared out of nowhere with his signature creepy grin, wrapping his arm around Stiles shoulder. “You must be Stiles! No, you should stay for dinner, I insist.” Derek was three seconds away from ripping it off when his mother came into the room. 

“I agree.” Her tone was dead serious and her expression reflected it.

He was so dead.

“Okay sure, let me just call my dad and give him a heads up.” Stiles took out his phone and walked out to the porch. 

75% of the living room tilted their heads to the side to hear Stiles conversation and Derek was about to say something when Laura shoved him.

“You’ve forever traumatized me. We had to tell Cora that you were wrestling and Stiles was winning to explain the noises.” She shuddered and then punched his arm.

“No one was supposed to be here before eight.” He gruffed while rubbing his arm. 

She snorted, “The pack’s flight was an hour early so we called uncle Peter and he picked them up and got some rentals because the bags didn’t all fit in his SUV. We got here 15 minutes ago and everyone was outside with looks of utter discomfort. You, little bro, are going to be grounded for at least three lifetimes. Now shush.”

She patted his shoulder and twisted to listen to Stiles’ phone call. 

The cell rang three times.

“Hey Dad.”

“Hey kiddo, where are you?” 

Derek could hear television in the background on the Sheriff’s end.

“At Derek’s.”

“Why does that not shock me?”

“Well Derek’s a fun guy to be around.”

Laura made a gagging sound and Derek shoved her. 

“Yeah well make sure you’re having protected fun. STD’s are—”

“Oh my god, Dad, stop. Not what I meant.”

The entire room snickered and some of the human members were getting the play by play from the wolves.

The biggest con of being a werewolf is the lack of privacy around other shifters.

“Sure it wasn’t.” His sarcasm was almost as impressive as Stiles’.

“You’re a horrible parent.”

“You make me eat rabbit food. I have to retaliate somehow.”

“Touché, I respect that.”

“So what were you calling about?”

“Derek’s mom invited me to dinner. Well, his uncle did but the way he said it was kind of disturbing so I’m choosing to just remember Talia’s invite. Is it weird that I call her Talia, like in my head? Should I stick with Mrs. Hale? Because I’ve known her since I was like 3. Which reminds me—”

“Stiles. Focus.”

“Right, dinner. His whole family is here, Dad. Please tell me I’m not going to screw it up with my word vomit.” Derek could see Stiles pacing in front of the house by the cars, chewing his bottom lip.

“You’ve got it so bad for that kid.”

“Don’t even start old man or should I throw your eternal crush on Mrs. McCall into this?”

“You’re Nicholas Sparks deep aren’t you.”

“Wha—Uhh—I—Pretty much.” Stiles sighed.

“Like _A Walk to Remember_?

“Nah, too depressing and neither one of us is dying.”

“ _The Notebook_?

“Lydia called dibs.”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t share.”

“Okay then yeah but without the whole thing ending after summer, you know?” 

“If it ends you’ll just have to send him a few letters professing your love.”

“For Derek I’d write the whole 365 letters. I could so do that. Lack of subjects to talk about for 365 days will not be a problem with me.”

Both men laugh at that and Laura smiles too. Derek feels his stomach do this weird flip thing that made him shift nervously for some reason. 

“Did you say the L word yet?” The Sheriff asks. 

Derek’s heart skips a beat and he can feel his family’s attention on him. 

“Not yet. I’ll say it the day after tomorrow, on his birthday.”

“He’s a Christmas baby?”

“Yup.”

“You got him that autographed book about all those people dying, right?”

Stiles chuckled, “A Game of Thrones signed by George RR Martin himself. Derek loves the book series. Personally, I just watch the show.” 

Stiles did _what_? He was aware that he was gaping but Laura still felt the need to lift his jaw off the floor and close it. 

“How much did that cost you?”

“Lets just say my jeep is going to have that weird noise for a few months.” He said with amusement.

“Alright then I’ll let you go, half time is almost over. Have a good time at dinner and mind your manners.” 

“Just because I’m not there to cook does not mean you can have Chinese takeout. I’m serious.”

“Yeah yeah. Night, son.”

“Night, dad. Love you.”

“Love you too, kid.”

Everyone is suddenly looking at Derek and he could feel how flushed his face is. 

Stiles is going to say I love you? On his birthday? On Christmas?

Stiles comes back inside and gives him a brilliant smile that never fails to make Derek remember how much he loves Stiles. Stiles announced that his father had no problem with him staying for dinner and everyone seemed pleased.

Derek’s mother introduced Stiles as Derek’s boyfriend to the pack and they both sat next to each other for the big family dinner which was filled with over a dozen sexual innuendos, ten of which were made by Peter and Laura. 

Derek was never living this down but he could give less of a fuck because Stiles is going to say I love you and he couldn’t wait. They’ve been dating since September and Derek has almost said it a million times but he didn’t want to ruin things but Stiles feels the same way and he’s so happy and relieved and _exited_.

After dinner he walked Stiles to his jeep and they made out for a solid 10 minutes before Stiles began to shiver because of the cold.

“Seriously it’s inhuman how warm you are. Its freaking December!”

“See you on Christmas?” asked Derek.

“See you on your birthday.” Stiles always referred to Christmas as his birthday because he thought that the holiday should be ashamed for trying to steal Derek’s birthday thunder. Derek loves him for it and for half a million other reasons. 

After Stiles left his mother gave him a serious lecture about abusing her trust and having sex at 17. Derek bit his tongue trying to resist the I’ll-be-18-in-two-days argument because that’ll just make his mother even angrier. 

“I was going to ground you for two months with no visits from Stiles at all and only limited phone calls.”

The threat filled Derek with such dread what he lost his grip for a second and his eyes shone gold. His mother held up her hand and Derek quickly regained his composure. 

“But after hearing how much Stiles has worked to make your birthday special I can’t really punish _him_ now can I? But let me make something very clear Derek, if you _ever_ pull this stunt again your punishment will be worse than Laura’s when she went to that concert with that college boy. Understood?”

Derek visibly gulped and nodded so fast he made himself dizzy.

His family continued to mock him for the rest of the night and the following day but envisioning what was going to happen soon overshadowed any embarrassment he felt. 

When Stiles said I love you on the morning of his birthday in their special part of the woods where they met Derek tackled him into the ground and kissed him repeatedly whispering _I love you too_ every time he came up for air.

It was the first of many Christmases and birthdays together and it was the one that Derek treasured the most.

**Author's Note:**

> And yes! Derek told Stiles the big secret but only after two more years of dating just to be safe ;)
> 
> It made the sexual innuendos make much more sense when Derek told him about the super hearing. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story!
> 
> Feel free to check out my [tumblr](http://the-fandom-life-for-me.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
